Reanimation
Reanimation is a 2.0 Medium Demon created and verified by Terron. It is notable for its music, its synchronization with the gameplay, design, and usage of 2.0 effects. The level scored 1st in Viprin's CC5. Despite its in-game rating, it is generally considered an Easy Demon. The level is often considered to be an unofficial sequel to Death Moon, a popular demon by Caustic (FunnyGame), due to their thematic, creative, and artistic similarities. Coincidentally, it has shared a similar fate of also having its song removed on Newgrounds, despite being highly praised along with Death Moon as an "epic" demon. The level's difficulty primarily derives from its length and the decoration, which at times makes it difficult to discern where the player is going. Gameplay The level starts with a fairly simple double-speed cube section that requires some pressing and fairly easy timings. The following ship sequence is slightly harder but is still simple, and the same goes for the wave. The mini cube is also simple, to begin with, but later goes dual, yet becomes even easier despite this. After the dual, the level goes auto and displays the text "NEVER GIVE UP", switching between the ball, UFO, and then finishing with the robot, from where the first difficult segment is entered. The robot, UFO and ship all rapidly switch and have a fairly simple difficulty, but the wave is moderately difficult and requires good timing and mashing skills to avoid crashing during the wave or after the wave when you transition to the cube. This cube quickly changes into a mini ball, which also switches between the ship, wave, ship again, and a UFO. This is fairly difficult but becomes trivial after practice. Chinese script (死月) which translates to "Death Moon" can be seen in the ship sequence. The next cube, UFO, wave and ship sequences are all fairly simple, with the robot being a tad bit harder. The next cube is an auto, which goes into a ball, UFO and robot, all of which are simple and not hard after a little practice. The next section is a dual mini ship that is moderately difficult unless the player is capable of straight flying. The same goes for the next dual wave, except the main element is timing. The cube goes into an auto segment, and then into a short and easy cube section, which then goes into the second and longest auto segment, where it shows a monster reassembling the "Death Moon." After this, this monster appears behind the player and throws the player in the air then becomes a boss and you have to deal with him in the last section of the level. The UFO, wave, cube, robot and ball sections are all fairly simple and aren't very difficult. The UFO is harder due to potential death by hitting a saw-blade, but otherwise the following ship sequence maybe harder for people bad at straight flying. The cube ship transition section is also very simple and is not very hard to pull off. The last cube only requires three jumps, and the level ends with a hard-to-see wave segment. If this is completed, the level ends with an auto mini cube section, with Terron's name and Chinese (復活) for "Reanimate", from which the level ends. Trivia * The level is the winner of Viprin's 5th creator contest. * The design of the level is based on Death Moon. * Another notable unofficial entry to the series was made, called WeIrDmAgGeDoN by |Hogart|. * Soon after its release, Reanimation was revered by several players such as Andromeda, who called it "the best level ever" at the time. * The song was changed into Reanimate Remix by Imadjinari due to the original music being deleted from Newgrounds. User Coins The level contains 3 user coins. These coins are well hidden and hard to spot in the abundance of details and triple speed throughout the level but are easy to obtain once they're found. * The first coin is obtainable early in the level. At the last cube, hit the first 3 jump rings. Ignore the fourth one (pink) and instead hit an invisible yellow ring. This triggers a coin to appear, which you get by hitting the last green ring. * The second coin is hidden behind details and is hard to spot. After the cube segment in between the mini ship and UFO, hit all 3 jump rings, but when you hit the platform, jump to get the second coin. * The last coin is the most hidden of the three. It is triggered halfway through the level, despite the player getting it almost 3/4 into the level itself. At the robot section before the dual mini ship, when the player is flung up, press and hold to jump at the same time. This will cause you to miss the blue jump ring, but you get teleported to the same spot. The player can tell if they have gotten the third coin, as the text will appear where you won't see it if you avoided this route (text example: Death will remain as red as blood). Afterward, the coin is pretty much auto to get as long as you don't crash on the way to it. Walkthrough Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels